


Snakes In The Garden

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Community: spn-masquerade, Crossdressing, Demon Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Physical Abuse, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-masquerade prompt; demon!Dean either captures Sam or Sam willingly turns himself over to him in order to save him but unsuccessfully. Dean decides to keep Sam and make him his pet. Bondage, gags, petplay, psychological torture, and painplay are all up for grabs! My heart is yours for tearful Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes In The Garden

Monday…

He captures his new pet easily and traps him with a bonding spell. It’s so simple and easy it’s almost comical. Sam tries to flee, he’s no fool and this is not his brother, not the protective man he knows so well—the man who raised him and loved him and cared for him all his life. There’s a lump in his stomach and fear in his heart as he runs for his life. His attempts earn him a suffering pain. 

No more than twenty steps away from his brother causes a searing fire bright pain to rush through his body, bringing him to his knees as he screams in pain. 

“Nifty little spell, Sammy-Boy,” Dean coos. “The farther away you are from me, the more pain you’ll be in. The closer you are to me… well, you’ll still be in pain, but it wouldn’t be because of the spell. It will be because I enjoy hurting you.” He kicks Sam’s in the ribs, feeling one bone splitter under his steel toed boot. He smirks, delighting in the pained groans that slip past his brother’s lips. “You’re not going anywhere, Sam. You're mine, forever.” 

Dean slices. He carves. He fucks. He abuses. Black and blue bruises decorate his slave’s body, yellow hues blending into the bronze golden skin. His eyes bleed black and his smile curves cruel as the knife slices through the quivering skin.

His slave begs, “Please, Dean. Stop, Please,” but the demon raises the knife in a shushing motion. He bleeds his slave as the younger man sobs, his thick prick throbbing as the ruby red blood flows from the raw wounds. 

Tuesday…

Bound to the bed, to Dean, gagged, body broken and bleeding, muffled screams fill the room as Sam suffers. He cries. He shivers, tears slicking his bruised cheeks. 

Dean yanks Sam’s head back, finger tangled up in the long strands. He bites Sam’s neck, sharp teeth cutting through the already broken skin as he fucks his slave from behind. Chest to back, Dean growls into Sam’s ear “Can you feel me? ‘M so fucking deep inside you, baby boy,” He presses his palm to Sam’s belly, and he feels his dick grinding with each of his thrust as Sam’s belly budges. 

Dean brutally rams into Sam and rips him open wider, tearing his inner walls. As blood slicks Sam’s inner walls, Dean grinds into his slave, pushing in as hard and as far as he could feel the bulge as Sam screams and cries. 

Wednesday…

Sam sniffles, tear slicking down his dimpled cheeks. The tail plug in his ass spread him wide open, wider then Dean’s cock, and it presses on his sweet spot, igniting pleasure he doesn’t want. The felt ears are fluffy and soft, and the collar around his neck is snug-tight enough to be uncomfortable but not to restrict his breathing. Dean sets the bowl of cum down on the floor in front of him and steps back. The bitter scent makes Sam gag and he cowers, whimpering. 

“Come on, puppy,” Dean coos. He gives a forceful tug on the leash, choking Sam as the younger brother is pulled closer to the bowl. “Doesn’t my cute little puppy want a treat?” 

The demon leans down and scratches behind Sam’s ear, petting him, and Sam cries, humiliated and hurt. He wants to run far, far away from the black eyed monster that overtook his brother but he also clings to the false hope that he can save Dean. 

He can’t save his brother. He cannot even save himself from the horrors Dean inflicts on him. Sam stares at the bowl with watery puppy eyes, gaze glassy and wet as tears dampen his eyes. Forcing himself, he leans down and licks up the cum. The foul scent stings his nose; he gags, but swallows, tongue swirling around the bowl in little kitten licks.  
Dean pets him and coos, “Good boy.” 

When the bowl is empty, Sammy’s tummy bulges and he feels like he’s going to vomit. His nose crinkles with disgust, his tummy full of the loads of cum. He can’t keep it down. He vomits, stomach tenting ridged as he empty’s his stomach.  
Dean growls like a feral beast. Sam cowers. The demon tugs the leash tight, and Sam chokes, gasping for air. “Fucking mutt,” Dean snarls as he pulls himself out of his jeans and kneels behind Sam. “I give you a treat, and this is how you behave. Bad dog!” 

Sam fights, trying to crawl away, uncaring of the pain. The leash keeps him from escaping and he gasps for air as Dean slams his cock into his raw, hole. Dried blood and old wounds, Sam’s broken body rips open again as Dean thrusts into him. Sam struggles to breathe as Dean pulls the leash tighter, but he can’t get any air. He helplessly flails on the floor, gasping for air. 

His bloody hole flutters around Dean’s cock, the demon groans with pleasure. The wet pressure around his cock is amazing, the warm blood adding to the arousal. He rams his hips, delights in Sam's breath punching out of him along with a scream. His pet's hold is warm and bloody wet, and Dean moans and rams into him, bright green eyes slicking black as he rapes his slave. 

Thursday…

A warm bath is a tiny comfort. Sam knows the good Dean gives him now will only later result in pain. He sits in the tub and the warm water cascades over his broken body as Dean washes him down. The bath is short, his body bruised and battered, but clean. In the bedroom, the soft fabric of the panties are lacy and the words Good Girl are etched on the bottom and written with pink rhinestones.

Sam stands before his brother, head bowed and shaggy hair tumbling in front of his eyes. He is trembling as he waits the torture to come. There is something deliciously virginal about the pretty white panties, how they fit snug over Sam’s soft dick, so sinful pure. 

“Well, aren’t you a cute little slut.” Dean whistles, a nasty cat call. 

Sam’s cheeks blush. He’s humiliated, hurt and fearful. He cowers when Dean comes closer, whimpers when Dean palms his soft cock though the panty. 

“You’re so pretty, baby boy. Daddy can’t wait to fuck that pretty hole of yours. Do you want that, baby? Want daddy to pull your panties down and fuck your little boypussy?” 

Sam stutters, “Y-yes, D-daddy.” 

Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, whispers, “Yes what, baby? Come on, baby boy. Say it. Say ‘Fuck my pretty pussy, Daddy.’” 

Sam sniffles sorrowfully. “F-fuck my…my p-p-pretty pussy, Daddy.” 

“Bed,” Dean ordered. “Bend over it. Now.”

Sam’s can't move. He’s too frozen with fear. He whimpers, and his cries earn him a knee to his groin. Bright pain roars through his body and he drops to his knees, one hand cradling his throbbing balls. He doesn’t have time to prepare himself for another kick that follows. He cries, curling up into a ball on the floor. 

“Get your ass on the bed, now!” Dean kicks him again, bruising his ribs and igniting more pain to flood Sam’s body. 

Sam sobs in agony as he meekly crawls onto the bed. He positions himself on his knees, and when the panties are pulled down his legs, he cries into the bed sheets and hides his face as Dean takes him once again. 

Friday…

He wakes, and something is wrong. He feels…he feels good. Really good. No pain, tears, no blood. Sam lies on the soft bed, floating in warmth of bliss. His head lolled to the side and his eyes are glassy as his eyelashes flutter softly. His mind is hazy but he’s feeling so good, so relaxed. Has he died? Is this heaven? Has he escaped Hell and found paradise? “De…” 

“Shh, shh, Sammy. ‘S okay, little brother.” A gentle hand pets his hair, and lips gently kiss his forehead. Kneeling on the bed, Dean tilted his wrist and presses it to his brother’s lips. He put the other hand on his brother’s neck, feeling the bob of his Adam’s apple as Sam swallowed. Sam sucks the skin, moaning softly as a sweet taste fills his mouth. 

Sam’s so blissful, peaceful; it takes his hazy mind a moment to catch up with what is happening. His tongue slicks over Dean’s wrist and he realizes he’s tasted this before, only in the past, it’s came from someone else. 

Ruby. The hell bitch. The sweet red blood she offered him, along with her lies and false promise. 

Sam’s eyes widen and he tries to push the bloody wrist away but he finds he can’t. He’s strapped down to the bed, chains tightly binding him in place. His freighted eyes gaze up at his demon brother, pleading and begging, but Dean smiles a twisted grin, gazing back at him with black eyes. 

“I got to thinking, Sammy,” Dean muses as he presses his wrist harder to Sam’s lips. “I don’t need a spell to keep you. I can make you want me by offering you the one thing you crave most. Demon blood. I know you think you’ve kicked the hunger, but like a junkie, that need and want never really goes away. No matter how many years past, no matter how clean you get. You will always have a hunger for it.” 

His blood flows down Sam’s throat and the young man fights, trying to close his mouth, before the power of Dean’s blood entraps him. Sam’s eyes dilate with hunger as a sudden craving comes over him. Instead of trying to get away from the bloody goodness, Sam sucks hungrily, moaning and licking at the Dean’s wrist, flicking his tongue over the wound to open it up to encourage more blood flow. Sweet like honey, the blood trickles down his throat. 

“See, Sammy. ‘S good, baby,” Dean pets him lovingly, smiling. “I can be so good to you, Sammy. Can give you what you want, want you need. You’ll be mine. No chains or spell needed. You’ll submit to me freely. You will be mine, won't you Sammy?” 

He’s damned. He’s cured. He likes it, he loves it. Wants Dean, wants his blood and his love. One taste of Demon blood leads Sam down the path of darkness to walk the road hand and hand with his devilish brother.  
Saturday…

Dean groaned at the sight of his lover’s hole, clenching in the open air. Sam’s mouth is still bloody from his earlier treat and he’s licking his fingers and lips, humming happily as Dean licks him open. Dean eats his brother out with sloppy wet licks, grinning as his slutty brother moans and rocks his hips back into the heat of his mouth.

Dean’s whiskers drag along the soft skin, tickling Sam as Dean’s tongue slicks wet and warm over his rim. Sam’s cock is rock-hard and bobbing between his legs, and he’s leaking and making a creamy damp spot on the bed. He’s still hungry and he begs his brother more, turning around and laying on his belly as he gazes up at Dean with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Please, Dean. I need more. I need you, need your blood.” His brother’s cock bobs in front of him, and he give the head a little lick. 

Dean shudders and palms Sam’s skull. “How about you take care of me first, and I’ll repay the favor, baby?” He holds his dick with one hand and rubs the cockhead around Sam’s lips, smearing pre-cum over the lush softness, as he holds up his still bleeding wrist, a tempting reward. 

Sam deep throats Dean and bobs his head, and Dean growls and moans as his cock sucking brother brings him pleasure. 

Sunday…

In the soft quiet of their bedroom, Dean thrust two fingers, wet with lube, into Sam and pumped slowly to stretch him. Sam moans as he suckles Dean’s wrist, holding onto his other hand as his hips roll, moving with Dean’s thrust. 

“Good boy, Sammy. That’s my good boy. Drink up while I work you open, baby.” Dean adds another finger, spreading Sam wider. He’s gentle as he takes his time to enjoy the sight of Sam’s bloody lips sealed around the raw wound. As Sam suckles, drinking greedily, a stray drop of blood trickles down his lips and chin. Dean pulls his fingers out of Sam long enough to catch the blood with his thumb and he licks it, groaning softly. 

Sam moans with passion, a bloody grin on his face as he smiles at his brother. 

Dean coos, “Good boy, Sammy. My good baby boy.” He kisses Sam’s forehead then lines up and enters Sam, groaning as his thick throbbing dick is incased by Sam’s wet heat. 

As Sam feeds, eagerly licking the blood up like a kitten lapping up sweet cream, Dean grins, and when his eyes slick black, Sam smiles up at him with, lips soft and sweet and bloody red. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Beta; xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=84313#t84313)


End file.
